Battle against the Pod Creatures
Log Title: Battle against the Pod Creatures Characters: *Imager *Scales * Spike *Typhoon *Imager *Backblast Location: Cybertron Underworld Date: 28 June 2018 TP: Dungeon Crawl TP Summary: Last time, the Autobots found a hatch out of the repair bay. It led down to a tunnel carved right through the rock. They ran from some ominous buzzing and ended up here, in a chamber with pods that probably contain living creatures. Category:2018 Category: Dungeon Crawl TP Category:Logs As logged by AlphaRaposa Log session starting at 18:19:12 on Thursday, 28 June 2018. Egg Chamber - Level 3 – Valvolux This dark, dark lair is full of large, foul-smelling pods. Several of them have burst open, revealing empty shells half-filled with sticky yellow goo. An undercurrent of static interferes with radio signals down here, and shadows seem to move just out of sight. The floor is sticky, with a mildly adhesive coating that makes it hard to walk quickly, let alone drive or run. Even the least paranoid Cybertronians may feel like they’re being watched. The Autobots have managed to find their way deeper into the underground of Cybertron by overcoming various obstacles, both natural and technological. Finding themselves within a chamber that is overwhelmed with the stench of pods, some open and dripping an unidentified yellow liquid. While all about them the dim lighting causes shadows to flicker and move, giving the impression of threats lurking within them all. Backblast looks around with his rifle, frowning. "Ohh, this ain't good." He comments. "Egg sacks. We need to identify what they are from, identify the momma... and if she's just normal fauna, get clear. If she's not..." He looks around. "I seen this sort of thing in a movie once. Guard yer faces." :GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Typhoon turns slowly in the center of the room, aligning her forearm lights with her pistols as she scans the room. At least one other Autobot has shut down their lights in case they attract whatever lives in here, but not Typhoon. "F-faces?" She stammers, vocals pitched high. "D-do I even wanna know?" Spike nods slowly as he tip-toes around some of the spent pod casings. "Yeah." Spike shakes his head at Typhoon, "I'll tell you later." Scales continues to stick close to Typhoon, watching for heat signatures like a different sci-fi movie franchise. "We could just... keep going, right? There's a way out, isn't there?" "I would just like to say...this is disgusting. I don't like the idea of organic things tromping around my planet like this." Imager walks right past Spike as she talks, perhaps not even registering that she insulted him. She frowns at the pods, "Hokay so....let’s look for a way through. If I had my druthers, I'd say let’s not even touch any of this stuff, and see if we can just bypass it." Typhoon doesn't seem comforted. She continues scanning the room, her face a mask of revulsion as she steps through the sticky residue coating the flooring. Backblast nods "I agree with 'plan keep moving'." he agrees, peering around. "I don't know if this is organic. It could be transorganic, and if it is... well... that's good news an' bad news. The bad news is, if what Encore's anything to go by, they're tough. The good news is gonna be mounted over the bar of the Rollout: They aren't immortal, they can be hurt." Typhoon scans around quickly. "There are several exits out of here. Picking up energy readings to the east." Imager looks back to Typhoon, "What sort of energy are we talking about?" She cha-chunks her shotgun. priming it for conflict as she approaches Typhoon. She pauses midstep, and gives Backblast a side-eye, "Transor...." She actually looks in disbelief and annoyance, "Mech...seriously?" She gestures widely to Spike, "He's standing right here!" :GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Scales looks away from the pods to blink in confusion at Imager. Spike turns around. "Where?! Where is it?!" Backblast facepalms at Imager. "Transorganic is a species you gimboid." He says. "A portmanteu of transformer and organic. They're... hybrids of organic an' technological. Blasphemies, according to some. Me, I don't care. All I know is, most of them are completely nucking futz, and usually hostile. You ever heard of Bomb-Burst? He's a transorganic." Typhoon jumps, whirling around, shining her light in Spike's face. Her panic causes her to miss Imager's question. Imager just stares at Backblast, completely missing everything he said, then puts her hand on her faceplate. "Yes, I understand, because we have one right here, Backblast. Primus, can you be a little more sensitive?" :GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Backblast looks at Spike, then at Imager. "Imager, did you hear a word I said? I wasn't referring to Spike." He turns. "But of course, you're right, I'm wrong, the sniper's the bad guy. I'm going back to the surface." He turns, and begins to stamp angrily back the way he came. Spike gives a 'calm down' gesture. "I'm fine. Seriously. I'm far more worried about these things crawling around. Can we like...I dunno...send a probe or something to see if we can SEE what's ahead? It may cost us some time, but I'm thinking it'll at least save you guys a trip to the repair bay." Typhoon frowns, lowering her pistol. "Anyway... not sure what kinda energy. My sensors ain't really designed for this kinda thing. Want me to scout ahead?" Her optics widen as Backblast starts to stomp off. "Blast! Wait! Come back! We need you!" Scales drops her face into a paw. "I don't think any of us running back into the tunnel carved straight through living rock by an unknown creature is a good idea." Typhoon looks around, optics wide. "I doan know what's goan on, but can we all try ta get along? I don't wanna die down here!" Her voice gets higher and louder with each word. Imager tilts her head at Backblast, then says flatly "You're going to walk back up to the surface alone, because you want an apology." She starts to just follow up with something mean just for spite. Something like 'hey what's your armor rated for emotional damage, rank 1?' or something. She just shakes her head, then looks over at Spike, then back to Backblast. "Look, if Spike's tolerant enough to let stuff fly and not take it personally, then..." Her words trail off, She shrugs, "I dunno why I'm the specist here when I'm looking out for cultural sensitivity." :GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks nervously at Imager and Backblast "Uh...guys...these mysterious life forms crawling around? Maybe we should focus on that?" He gulps "I don't know if they're hostile or not, but from what you guys say, they're most likely hostile?" Scales remembers that she's supposed to be watching for monsters and belatedly goes back to looking around. Backblast snarls, looking at Imager. "You didn't even listen when I told you I wasn't talking about Spike! THAT's what I want the apology for!" He growls. "I WAS TALKING ABOUT ANOTHER FRAGGING SPECIES. NOT HUMANS - NOT ANY ORGANICS! TRANSORGANICS ARE A BREED OF CYBERTRONIAN YOU BIGOTED FRAGHEAD." he shouts. He takes a deep breath. "But whatever, I was insulting the humans." He looks at Typhoon, and then Imager. He looks Imager dead in the eye. "Think on your own prejudices before you comment upon others. Think on it while I am guarding all of our fragging backs down here." Backblast adds, in a cold, cold tone. "Ask Encore what transorganics are. Tell him to show you Bomb Burst's arm. So yes. I want an apology. But I also want you to understand why you're apologising... and mean it." With all the shouting, posturing, and moving the majority of the Autobots aren't paying attention to much beyond their immediate surroundings. The same can't be said of Scales who has been looking around the room and at the various exits and has a chance to spot additional heat signatures moving down towards the group from some of the other tunnels, and a few spots on the wall heating up moments before the things appear... Backblast deserves at least some kind of thanks for predicting what they are, but sadly not before two of them go barreling towards the little dragon and the Weatherbot. Trans-Organics have arrived. >> Trans-Organics misses Scales with Bash. << >> Trans-Organics misses Typhoon with Bash. << Scales shrieks just before scrambling out of the path of the attacking creature. Spike walks closer to Scales, opting to let Backblast and Imager hash this out. He gulps at Scales "Is there maybe like a tunnel that's not populated with these thin - " His eyes widen as he sees a blur of monsters barrel toward Scales. He runs back to Typhoon, Imager, and Backblast. "Holy crap!" Imager looks offended, naturally, as Backblast just yells at her. "But Spike here is part mech, part organic, and you just called him a bunch of names! But I'm the bad guy." She shakes her head, "And now you're just going to threaten me, huh?" She leans in a bit closer to Backblast, "Look, obviously I hit an emotion circuit somehow, and if that’s the case then I really am sorry I said something off, but I just don't want Spike here to think that we're thinking he's going to turn on us or something, and yeah we need you down here on this mission, but you can't just threaten to bail or threaten to shoot me in the back if there's a problem. Not out here when people depend on us, yeah?" Of course the situation promptly escalates as she tries to explain, as creatures appear and assault the team. "Scrap...okay, critter alert!" Typhoon looks between Backblast and Imager with a 'mom, dad, please don't fight!' expression. Something beeps on her arm, and she screams and leaps aside as SOMETHING MOVES IN THE ROOM >> Trans-Organics strikes Typhoon with Bash. << Typhoon screams and spins around, wildly kicking at whatever moved. >> Typhoon strikes Trans-Organics with Kick. << Scales skates to a stop on the sticky floor and strikes out with her claws. >> Scales strikes Trans-Organics with Claw. << Backblast growls "Spike isn't a trans-organic, he's a cyborg. Learn you fragging terminology will y-" He cuts off, and looks over at Typhoon as he hears the scream. He points at nearest Trans-Organic with one hand, as his other goes to pull his rifle from his sheath. "THAT is a trans-organic! Cyborgs are organic fused with mechanical... transorganics are the other way around!" he lectures. "Created by the Quints... you know, the bastards who made the Sharkticons." Even as he's drawing one gun and talking, his shoulder-mounted LMG is tracking the trans-organic that Scales is fighting. "Now... the apology can wait until after the fight." The machine gun opens fire, two short bursts - one at each Trans-Organic. Backblast strikes Trans-Organics with LMG . While the first two take various hits from some of the assembled they are only the beginning of the wave of creatures as four more burst from the hallway and walls; working to surround the group. One of them driving towards Backblast. Even in the middle of the conflict, Imager's jaw drops. "Wait, 'Cyborg' is the correct term? Oh mechs, that explains it." She draws her shield from over her back. "Wow, I apologize to everything in the room." She sort of shield-butts at one transorganic. "Not you!" Nonchalantly, she adds "I thought I had the terminology right! No wonder you were pissed. Okay...yeah that one was my bad, really." With that, Imager hurls herself forward towards one coming out of the wall. "Small guys, get to my back, I'll keep one side covered for sure!" She tromps forward with a deal of momentum, hurtling herself into one with a nasty swing of her shield. >> Imager strikes Trans-Organics with Smash. << :GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike hasn't the foggiest idea of what these suckers are, but he has the general idea that like most any other creature, if you attack them, they will attack you. He opts take Imager's advice and take shelter behind the more unbreakable beings in the room. Typhoon unknowingly quotes Daniel from TFTM: "They're everywhere!" Backing towards the middle of the group of Autobots, Typhoon starts shooting wildly, and she's lucky not to accidentally hit Scales or Spike in the process. >> Typhoon strikes Trans-Organics with Laser . << Scales stays low, using her small size as best she can to stay under any attacks, and she goes for the best deterrent of evil alien monsters: a big arc of fire. >> Scales misses Trans-Organics with Fire . << Backblast finishes drawing his rifle and nestles it to his shoulder, scanning over the TransOrganics. "Apology acc-" He begins, when one of them slams into him from the side. He's knocked down, pulling his khukri from its sheath on his breastplate. He ignites the blade and slashes at the monster. "DO you MIND?" He growls. "I'm trying to snipe here!" Once he's fought his attacker off, he looks over them, scanning for one that may be an alpha of some kind, if they follow pack dynamics. >> Backblast strikes Trans-Organics with Energon Khukri. << <> Imager says, "Backblast, do you need me to give ya a shieldwall or are you good?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Might be an idea. Let me know if you see one that looks like an alpha." <> Imager says, "yeah okay, if we get a big one, I'll slap down the shield, you snipe over my shoulder, Ty and I cover left and right side, and we get Scales and Spike in the middle" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Bangarang" <> Imager says, "These things are pretty big, but they don't got....quad...layered.. .elendium armor!" <> Spike says, "Trust me, I'll stay out of your way!" <> Imager says, "I'll do everythin I can to keep ya safe" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Jus' don't let 'em eat me! If I die, I'm hauntin' Hurricane for not comin' down with us!" <> Hurricane says, "Whoops, Typhoon, you're breaking up!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Hurri, you b--! *static*" <> Imager says, "noone's gettin eaten" The trans-orgs continue to push in to the group; harrying, napping, and clawing at the edges. The one Imager pushed back surges forward and tries to bring an arm around her shield and swipe at her side with its claws. >> Trans-Organics strikes Imager with Slash. << Imager is raked, scales digging into her armor. She grunts in annoyance, "No way you're standin toe to toe with me, critter!" She hefts forwards, bringing her shield back up into the transorganic again, "I've got quad layered elendium armor, no way you're beating that!" >> Imager strikes Trans-Organics with Smash. << Imager knocks the creature up and away, if not off its feet with the move, finishing her forward momentum, by spinning fully around before its done. "You're just another punk!" Spike raises his mechanical suit arms toward the trans-org that's attacking Imager. He gulps, "So much for a diplomatic solution..." He fires his untested arm panels toward the monster. >> Spike strikes Trans-Organics with Laser . << Typhoon tries to remember her part of the plan. Shoot left? Shoot right? She tries to duck behind Imager's shield, and screams again as one of the monsters tries to go over it. "Don't let them eat me!" she repeats, clearly not reassured by Imager's promises over the radio. She continues to fire at anything that moves, hoping none of them are her allies. >> Typhoon strikes Trans-Organics with Laser . << Scales is.. on the wrong side of Imager's shield at the moment. She squares her shoulders, channels her inner Dinobot, and sprints for the bigger bots, throwing her weight at an oversized monster leg as she passes. >> Scales strikes Trans-Organics with Slam. << <> Imager says, "Oh, we're doing the thing already, okay, yeah sure get in here. Wall's comin down" Backblast growls and continues to scan over the Transorganics, extending his rifle's bipod and resting it against the top of Imager's shield. He looks over them, scanning for signs of an alpha male or female, or other leaders/commanders within the TransOrganic horde. "Where are you..." he mutters, his LMG spraying across the ravening monsters indiscriminately as he looks. "Come on, there's got to be an alpha..." :GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. >> Backblast strikes Trans-Organics with LMG . << As they continue to suffer injuries some of their numbers begin to drop or move back. This is somewhat good news for the knot of defenders as they have fewer to deal; it is also bad news as the ones coming for them are much further from 'sane' then the others. By way of example one runs over and up an 'ally' in an attempt to full get over Imager's shield and into the midst of the 'Bots and it's weight onto Typhoon. >> Trans-Organics critically strikes Typhoon with Stomp! << Imager slams down her shield before her as the team moves in. Imager's big shield is a tower shield, providing some good cover for at least one full direction. She draws her shotgun, and moves to the other side of Typhoon. It’s not a perfect move, ideally the group'd have their back to a wall, but from here, at least Scales and Spike would have a better position for cover. Her shield wall is immediately tested as one ramps up over her, onto Typhoon. "No!" She cries out, leveraging the creature back, "Get the smelt off of her! NOBODY'S EATING ANYBODY!" She buries her shotgun in the creature's side and pulls the trigger. >> Imager strikes Trans-Organics with Shotgun . << Typhoon screams and loses her pistol as she's crushed to the ground. Her short life flashes before her optics... Wow, a lot of it was spent dealing with Dust Devil's pranks. Just as Ty thinks she's going to die... Imager comes through on her promise, and shotguns the Trans-O point blank. Ty is rallied, and she puts her foot to the creature and tries to kick it off her. >> Typhoon misses Trans-Organics with Kick. << Scales jumps into the fray, biting and clawing at the one on Typhoon. Gotta get this one clear! >> Scales strikes Trans-Organics with Bite. << Backblast snarls loudly. As Imager shotguns the trans-organic, Backblast scans over the group. He frowns... there's another group of smart ones... he doesn't know what they're up to, but three of them close together and looking like they're communicating is a bad thing. "Hold still a sec, Imager." He says, resting the bipod on the top of that tower shield. He then slips a HE round from the magazine on his back, slipping it into the rifle's open bolt and locking it closed. Then he centres it on the middle of the group and fires. >> Backblast strikes Trans-Organics with 90mm Hi-Ex . << <> Imager says, "you know...in retrospect" <> Imager says, "I should've hit em with the Holograms first thing" <> Scales says, "Shoot now, analyze when Typhoon isn't being eaten." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I second that, y'all!" <> Imager says, "yeah yeah, just sayin" That shot devastates the one in the middle of the trio and sends the other two scurrying back from whence they came, along with all the others... save one. The one still in the middle of the formation, it begins biting, clawing, and thrashing in an attempt to either get out or take one of them with it is hard to tell. In the throes it brings a foot down towards Scales. >> Trans-Organics misses Scales with Smash. << Imager actually shies away from the HE round being fired, the waft of smoke and light in its wake. She's busy trying to keep Typhoon un-digested as splatters of goo and sparks come from the plasma ejector she's been firing off. In the assault on Typhoon, Imager's not as able to help cover Scales. The Tech-Org creature moves to stomp, and it’s with no small feat of agility, that 'Mage has her shield in place in time. Crouched down as she is, she grunts, and gives Scales a wink. Her knees flex, mighty pistons moving as she moves to try to topple over the creature. "I...Have had...Enough!" >> Imager misses Trans-Organics with Shield-Smash. << Imager loses her footing on some slime as she pushes the creature back and off of her and Scales. "Whhh...whoa!" Typhoon sees Imager's shield coming down... and then Mage slip at the last minute, falling just short. Not wanting to lose advantage of the situation, Ty scrambles to her feet in the muck, crouches like an American football player, and attempts to charge the monster right into Imager's shield. >> Typhoon rams Trans-Organics! << As much as Imager's attempted flip failed it did leave the Trans-Organic off balance enough for Typhoon slam into it and drive it from the circle of Autobots. It staggers and looks back at them before deciding they're not worth the effort as a meal... for now. Typhoon wavers just long enough to make sure they're gone... and then collapses. Scales sighs in relief and slumps to the floor as well. Imager calls out, "Yeah go on an run, find yourself an easier meal, Next time, Yer gonna get even more pain!" She shakes her fist at the retreating creatures, before ensuring the area is clear, and moving to assist the wounded. Backblast looks around for more targets, firing off a few shots at the retreating Transorganics. Then he transforms, blocking the others. Typhoon chuckles tiredly. "Well, I guess y'all was right about it bein' trans-organics or whatsits, Backblast," she grins. Scales lets out a growl and gets back to her feet. "The floor here is really icky," she comments, and then she goes to check the extent of Typhoon's injuries. With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast folds into a Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie scout car. Typhoon tries to wave off Scales. "I'm alright. Jus' gimme a minute to recover. I was more scared than hurt," she admits. The tan metal skin of her face heats up in embarrassment. Scales gives Typhoon her best Medic Look. Backblast guards the others. :GAME: Typhoon FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Scales sits on her haunches, folds her forepaws, and taps her tail as she looks at Typhoon with professional disappointment. Typhoon blanches at The Look. "OK, OK," she relents immediately. "I just got a little dented," she frowns. Backblast 's hatch opens, his commander hologram rezzing into place behind the LMG. The hologram looks at Typhoon. "Pull the other one, it's got bells on, luv. You're pretty messed up." Scales growls, "I could build a hidey-hole in that dent." Typhoon says, "Wouldn't that be cute?" Scales points a paw at Typhoon. "It isn't cute if it breaks open a line underneath and you start leaking." "Alright, alright," Typhoon sulks, submitting herself to Scales' inspection. Scales hops up onto Typhoon and sets to work. "If you did start leakin', it'd prob'ly bring more of them or something else here to eat ya, y'know." She lets out a sigh of frustration. "C'n I get some light?" Backblast turns his turret and shines his spotlight on Ty. He doesn't aim the cannon at her though. Typhoon says, "I might... need to rest a bit, though, y'all, before we move on... if tha's OK." Backblast's hologram nods "No worries." Scales sighs and nods. "Gonna have to get this plate off and try to get at least part of that dent knocked out before I'd want you in a fight again," she says. "Not the best place to do this, but I can at least heat it and do enough so it won't pummel you worse when you move." Typhoon nods. "Thanks, Scales. I appreciate it." She smiles tiredly. Backblast nods a little, thoughtfully. "Back deck's a good flat surface if you need it." The hologram motions to the flat, if small area, behind his turret. Scales brightens. "Oooh, yeah. That'd be a lot better than in the middle of the stinky ground goop! Thanks!" She sets to work at loosening the connections, huffing a nice warm flame in preparation for some impromptu forge work.